


UNWILLING.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing is forever and the personified world never had a say in political matters. Regrets of lovers still secret, they wished to have cherished every moment spent together, but all good things come to an end, luckily, so do the bad things.





	UNWILLING.

Khulan supported Ivan as much as her country could provide. In return for help, Ivan requested for global superpowers to acknowledge Mongolia's independence. And they did. She was delighted, her people were happy, but the war wasn't over yet. 

Mathias declared neutrality, but to no avail, Denmark was invaded by Germany. He spent little on defence, maybe it was that or the terrifying rise of Germany's horrible leader. Either way, he was crushed to be on the opposing side, the “axis of evil”. He didn't participate much but forced to fight. 

Before the continuous world wars, he saw Khulan, in the clutches of the brutal Manchu Dynasty. Why did the world keep silent about this brute taking away her independence? Mathias wished to help with all his power, but the personifications had little say in political matters, read, none at all in foreign matters. Nobody had their own will.

Khulan was struggling to not give up, her people were rebelling but it was not enough. She asked for help from other countries, to no avail. Everyone was so invested in wars and more colonial influence, and she could not blame them. 

Before the Manchu Dynasty, Khulan and Mathias had say in their matters, say in their own personal lives. They were allowed to be in love, even if it was meant to be secreted. They were allowed to have their feelings.

Then again, nothing is forever.

They wished they cherished the smiles, embraces and the opportunities more. Because when it is war, personifications have no free will. Letters exchanged with utmost precaution, for there would be major consequences if you were found conversing with the opposing sides.

-

Khulan stood in the small room, hair cut, her long twin braids- now only shoulder length in a small red tie. Her traditional red deel was replaced by Manchu styled ones, the sleeves barely long enough to show the bruises. Markings left from ropes, coin shaped burn marks peeking from the edge of her collar, where more rope marks hid. The stitches on her neck stood out in particular.

Her right eye was patched with a bloody cloth, and right arm replaced with a wooden prosthesis. It was hard, but she escaped the royal council, to live in the countryside like she used to. Khulan constantly participated in rebellions, thus earning more scars than ones before combined. 

She lived in a small ger, with only a horse and few livestock. Khulan hid away in the mountains, where they couldn't find her again. Hidden deep inside her belongings were the letters from Mathias she cherished most, and the coat he left the last time she saw her. It still had his scent, and a black and white photo of him and the nordics in one of the pockets. Reminds her of steppe murder days.

The coat kept her warm during the cold days, or just comforted her when she needed it. And she needed it a lot. It was like him hugging her warmly again.

-

Mathias returned home, not at all happy. He  _ did _ declare neutrality, but he was still invaded! The bloody nose proved he was in fights today, and that was the day he punched the German general in the face. Then he almost shot but it was worth it. Mathias went into the bathroom to wash the blood off his face, then stopping to look in the mirror. What would Khulan say?

She would be worried and immediately help wash the blood off, and treat the bruises effectively. The way she treated them almost seemed to heal faster than by a doctor. Maybe it was the kisses she gave to make him feel better. Maybe it was the rare smile she smiled. Her smile? It took his breath away.

He opened the bedroom drawer, the letters within bringing a smile to his lips. All written neatly and encrypted carefully, it was about how she missed him, how things were going. Mathias liked to reread them over and over again, and one really hurt him.

She lost sight in one eye, and lost one arm.

If Manchu survives after the war, Mathias was going to kill him with his own hands.

But for now, he had to hope for the best, and stay safe as Khulan asked him to. The days that they spent playing and laughing, their first official meeting during WWI, and the brief confession before WWII. It all seemed so long ago, yet it seemed as if it were yesterday.

-

Nothing is forever and the personified world never had a say in political matters. Regrets of lovers still secret, they wished to have cherished every moment spent together, but all good things come to an end, luckily, so do the bad things. 


End file.
